Vers l'Ouest, mais surtout vers les ennuis
by Orss-Goku
Summary: Cette Fanfiction reprends les personnages de Saiyuki mais il y en a égalements des inventés. Certains évènements peuvent également être modifiés donc ne vous étonnez pas que ça ne colle pas trop au manga . Bonne lecture,en espérant que ça vous plaise .
1. Chapter 1

_**! Attention,ceci est une Fanfiction.Certains lieux,personnages où évènements peuvent être changé pour les besoins de l'histoire...!**_

**Fanfiction Saiyuki :**

Prologue:

C'est le matin...Le groupe de Sanzo est toujours en direction de l'Ouest...

-Goku:" ...J'ai faimmmm! C'est quand qu'on arrive?"

-Gojyo:" Encore? Mais t'as bouffé l'équivalent de ce que les gens normaux avaleraient en 4 jours il y a à peine 1 heure!!! Estomac de singe sur pattes!!!"

-Goku:" Je suis pas un estomac de singe sur pattes!Et je t'ai déjà dit que je suis pas un singe! Sale Kappa pervers!"

-Gojyo: "Tu me cherches? Attends un peu que..."

un coup de feu se fait entendre dans leur direction

-Sanzo: "Mais vous allez la fermer à la fin ?!? Bande de deumeurés!"

-Hakkaï ( avec un grand sourire): "Ha Ha Le prochain village est à 13 kilomètres.On devrait y être pour déjeuner,alors patiente un peu Goku ."

-Goku: "Je pourrais jamais tenir jusque là !!!! J'suis tellement affamé que je pourrais avaler n'importe quoi..".

-Sanzo: "T'as qu'à te bouffer la langue! t'auras plus faim comme ça..." _Et tu nous casseras plus les oreilles non plus_

-Hakkaï: "Accrochez vous bien,j'accélère"

Chapitre 1: 

Le groupe arrive vers les 12h30 dans un petit village d'environ 150 habitants,situé juste à côté d'une forêt.Celui-ci est en pleine effervescence...

-Goku: "J'ai faimmmmm! On peut manger maintenant?"

-Hakkaï: "Oui,Oui, ne t'en fais pas ..."(sors un papier de sa poche) "Ah,Gojyo, tu peux acheter ce qu'il y a d'inscrit sur la liste? Merci"

-Gojyo: "Et pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui doit m'y coller,hein?..."(à Goku) "Allez,viens macaque..."

-Hakkaï: "Désolé mais Goku reste avec moi...On va réserver des chambres à l'auberge et je l'emmène manger juste après."

-Goku: "Ouais!!!!!"

-Gojyo:" Mais..."

-Sanzo: "Pas de "mais..." qui tiennes!...Je viens...Mais ne crois pas que c'est pour toi que je le fais:j'ai plus de clopes et mon briquet est naze!"

-Gojyo: "J'aurais du m'en douter...Sale bonze égoïste ."

-Sanzo: "Répètes un peu et je te colle une bastos dans ta sale tronche de cafard" . èé

-Gojyo:" J'ai...J'ai rien dit "_ Tiens pas à crever à cause d'un bonze pourri moi! Y'a trop de jolies filles dans le coin._

_A la première occas,je le largue pour aborder la p'tite serveuse du bistrot ,elle es plutôt pas mal ,héhé_

-Sanzo: (à Goku et Hakkaï) "On vous rejoint au resto."(à Gojyo) "Viens l'cafard!"

-Hakkaï: "Tu viens,Goku?"

-Goku: "Oui ... Hakkaï...J'ai faimmmmmmmmm!!!! Je veux des Sukiyakis,des Nems,des Ramens,des Nikumans,des Rouleaux de printemps,des..."

-Hakkaï: "Euh...On verra bien ce qu'ils ont sur place "

-Goku: "D'accord"

-Goku: il regarde vers la gauche.Une immense table est en train de se remplir.Des serveuses apportent une quantité incroyable de plats."Y'a plein de trucs à bouffer là-bas!Tu crois que c'est pour nous?"

-Hakkaï:" Je ne pense pas..."(à l'une des serveuses)"Euh...Excusez-moi...A quoi servent tous ces plats que vous apportez?"

-Serveuse: "Ah ça!C'est..."

-Goku: _J'ai trop faimmmmm!!!! TT ...Et toute cette bouffe juste devant moi ça me donne encore plus faim..._

-Sanzo:" Hé Hakkaï! Où est encore passé Goku?"

-Hakkaï: "Vous êtes déjà de retour? Euh...Goku était à côté de moi il y a une minute,mais là..."

-Serveuse: "_**AHHHHHHHH!!!"**_

-Sanzo,Hakkaï et Gojyo?!? Un Yokaï ?

-Serveuse:"Il ...Il a tout ...mangé..." _Va falloir tout recommencer depuis le début maintenant TT_

-Goku: "Haaaaaa ,j'ai bien bouffé !C'était trop bon"

-Sanzo: "**GOKU !!!!!"** (sort son harisen et le frappe une bonne dizaine de fois)** "Espèce d'imbécile...**

**ON EST PAS VENU ICI POUR SE FAIRE REMARQUER A CAUSE D'UN DEMEURÉ COMME TOI!!!!!"**

-Goku: "Aïe! Aïe! aïeuh!!!!"

-Serveuse: "Le banquet pour la fête est fichu..."

- Goku:" Une fête?Un banquet?Dis Sanzo,on pourra y aller? Hein ,dis !"

-Sanzo: "Tu le fais exprès ou quoi? **T'as tout bouffé,y'aura pas de banquet à cause de toi!!!!"**

-Serveuse: "On n'aura jamais le temps de tout refaire: la fête est prévue pour ce soir TT"

-Gojyo:" T'inquiètes pas pour ça,on va t'aider ...Mais d'abord...C'est quoi ton p'tit nom?"

-Serveuse:" ...Heu...0///0...Je m'appelle...Sakura..."

-Gojyo: "Quel joli nom...Et si on allait faire un p'tit tour à l'auberge rien que tous les deux pendant que les 3 autres s'occupent du repas?"

-Sanzo: "Rêves pas crétin! C'est toi qui propose ton aide,alors tu va pas te défiler aussi facilement !

Et puis je vois pas pourquoi je devrais aider à...cuisiner... " 0/////0 '


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: 

Le groupe de Sanzo est arrivé dans un petit village où se prépare une fête.Mais Goku a mangé tous les plats et le banquet risque bien d'être annulé car il faut du temps pour préparer tous les plats avalés par Goku.Gojyo a proposé son aide à Sakura,une serveuse...

En cuisines...

-Sanzo: " Toi,là! Au boulot et plus vite que ça!" sort son Harisen avec un air menaçant

-Villageois:" A...A vos ordres chef !" 0.o"

-Hakkaï: Avec un grand sourire "On a bien avancé,on en est déjà à la moitié du travail."

-Goku: "Gojyo! Il manque du riz,de la viande,du curry et de la sauce !"

-Gojyo:" Ok,Ok ,j'ai compris u.u...Vous venez le mioches?" il sort.

-Enfants:"Oui n.n" Ils suivent Gojyo,tout contents de pouvoir aider à préparer le banquet.

-Hakkaï: "Je ne savais pas que Gojyo aimait autant les enfants"

-Gojyo: _Si elles voient que je m'occupe bien de leurs gosses,elles seront toutes à mes pieds...Et à moi les nuits agitées sous la couette héhé_

Mode rêverie on -Femme: "Oh ,ce que tu es gentil Gojyo Ca te dirait de venir boire un verre chez moi?Il fait chaud tu ne trouves pas?Ca ne te dérange pas si j'enlèves le haut?". Mode rêverie off " ... Haaaaa..." n///n

-Enfant 1: "Euh...C'est pas par là! Tu vas vers l'auberge!" -.-''

-Gojyo: "Hein?...Ah...Désolé,je pensais à quelque chose..."

-Enfant 2: "A quoi tu pensais?"

-Gojyo:"...C'est pas de ton âge"

Pendant ce temps,du côté des cuisines...

-Goku: Assis sur une chaise,le coude sur une table,il pose sa tête sur sa main. " Pffff...Il en mets du temps Gojyo! Tu crois qu'il est encore parti draguer?"

-Hakkaï: "Je ne sais pas...Peut-être bien...Tiens goûte moi ça et dis ce que tu en penses" Il tend une assiette à Goku.

-Goku: Prends l'assiette. " D'accord" .goûte le contenu. " ...Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! C'est trop bon n////n Je peux en ravoir?"

-Hakkaï: "Pas maintenant...n.n'Il faut finir de préparer le repas de ce soir d'abord " n.n

Petit retour en arrière...:Pourquoi Goku est goûteur,Hakkaï cuisto,Sanzo chef de service et Gojyo coursier...

En cuisines...

-Hakkaï: 'Sanzo! Tu mets le feu trop fort ! "

-Sanzo:'C'est pas ma faute! Comment veux tu que je sache utiliser toutes ces choses là (il montre les fours et autres ustensiles de cuisine) si c'est la première fois que je cuisines hein ?" -.-

-Goku: _Oh! Sanzo à cuisiné!!!! J'ai jamais goûté ce qu'il cuisine...en même temps il a jamais cuisiné que je sache...Je me demande quel goût ça a..._ "A table" n ///n ...0.o' ! "C'est quoi ça ?!? C'est sucré,salé et épicé à la fois...Et en plus ça a un goût de brûlé!C'est dégueulasse !!!!! Bweuhhh" Il sort en courant et va vomir dehors dans un coin.

-Hakkaï: "...Sanzo...Vu que tu n'es pas doué pour la cuisine,tu te contenteras juste de surveiller et de rappeller à l'ordre ceux qui ne travaillent pas.Goku,toi qui t'y connais en nourriture, tu te chargera de goûter ce qui se prépare."

-Goku: "Ouais!!!!!!!"

-Hakkaï: "...Et toi Gojyo,au lieu de draguer,rends toi utile...Tu seras coursier vu que tu en a l'habitude."

-Sanzo: _Dans quoi on s'est encore embarqué ? Tout ça à cause des deux crétins de service !!!!_

Fin du retour en arrière...

-Villageois 2: "On a fini chef! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à tout porter dehors."

-Hakkaï: "Beau travail." n.n

-Goku: "J'ai faimmmmmm!"

-Hakkaï: "Encore? 0o.En arrivant tu as mangé pour 150,tu as goûté à tous les plats jusqu'à il y a 10 minutes et tu as encore faim?Comment tu fais ?"

-Goku: "Je sais pas...J'ai faim constament...-.- "

-Sanzo: "Plutôt que de parler,aidez plutôt à porter tout ça!" Ò.Ó

-Hakkaï: "Le rôle de chef te va à ravir et tu semble y avoir pris goût." n.n

-Sanzo: Sors son flingue " Tu veux crever?"

-Hakkaï: "Sans façons " n.n'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3:

Le groupe de Sanzo a aidé les villageois à préparer les plats pour le banquet de la fête qui a lieu le jour même .Chacun a participé aux préparatifs à sa façon...

-Chef du village: " Que la fête commence !!!"

-Tous les villageois + Goku: "Ouaiiiiiiiiiis !!!!!!!!"

-Chef du village: Au groupe de Sanzo. "Grâce à vous le banquet aura lieu.Nous vous en sommes extrêmement reconnaissants."

-Hakkaï: "Ce n'était pas grand chose." n.n

-Chef du village: "Ne soyez pas si modeste...Pour nous,cette fête et ce banquet sont une tradition:chaque année depuis 5 ans,cette fête est organisée afin de remercier les dieux de tenir les Yokaïs éloignés de ce village.Qui sait ce qui se serait produit si elle n'aurait pas eu lieue?"

Cherche dans ses poches. "Acceptez ceci en guise de notre gratitude."

-Sanzo: "!!!! Mais...C'est...Le Sûtra du Ciel Saint!" 0.0

-Chef du village: "Oh? Vous le connaissez?"

-Sanzo: "...Il appartenait à mon maître...Où l'avez vous eu?"

-Chef du village: "Celà fait bien 5 ans qu'il est ici...Un marchand nous a assuré que c'était un vrai et qu'il nous attirerait la protection des dieux,alors nous l'avons acheté."

-Sanzo:il prends le sutra et le regarde " ..."

-Hakkaï: "Ca ne va pas Sanzo?"

-Sanzo: "Hein?...C'est juste de vieux souvenirs qui ont refait surface...Je crois que je vais rentrer...Surveille Goku, qu'il ne fasse pas d'autres conneries..." il se dirige vers l'auberge

-Hakkaï: "Tu peux compter sur moi." n.n

-Goku: "Hakkaï! Je peux aller m'amuser ,hein?"

-Hakkaï: "Du moment que tu ne t'éloignes pas trop..."

-Goku: "Ok,à plus tard ! Youpiiiiiii !!!!! Nikumans,Nikumans !"

-Gojyo:à Hakkaï " Si tu ne me trouves pas, c'est pas la peine de me chercher." n.n _ Héhé,par ici la p'tite brune là-bas._

-Hakkaï: "On dirait bien qu'il ne reste plus que nous deux,Hakuryu...(lève la tête et aperçoit l'enseigne d'un pub ) Le saké est à volonté ? 0////0...Tu viens avec moi ?"

-Hakuryu: "Kyuuuu " Ils entrent à l'intérieur.

-Goku: Il marche dans les rues. "Il y a tellement de choses à faire ici que je ne sais pas par où commencer...Je pourrais peut-être commencer par...Aïeuh!!!!"

-???:"Hé! èé Tu peux pas regarder où tu marches?...Goku? Si t'es là...ça veut dire...ça veut dire que ce chauve de Sanzo est là aussi ? Génial !"

-Goku:" Ririn? Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici?"

-Ririn: "Comme j'ai appris qu'il y avait une fête ,j'ai demandé à Kogaiji si je pouvais venir.Il a accepté de venir avec Dokugakuji et Yaone à condition que je ne m'éloignes pas trop,mais je les ai perdus quand j'ai senti qu'il y avait des Onigiris..."T.T

-Goku: "Des Onigiris !?! Où ça? Dis le moi! Allez!" 0w0

-Ririn: Elle montre un stand sur sa droite. "Là-bas!"

-Goku: " ♪ Onigiris,Onigiris,Onigiris ♪" n.n

-Ririn: "Maintenant que je t'ai dit où étaient les onigiris ,dis moi où est Sanzo!"

-Goku: Il réflèchit un instant. " ...Euh...Je ne sais pas...J'ai oublié " n.n'

Ils sentent tout à coup la présence d'un Yokaï

-Goku: "Merde,qu'est ce qu'un Yokaï fiches ici ?"

-Ririn: "Ca venait de cette direction!" Elle montre le chemin de l'auberge.

-Goku: "Sanzo!!!" Il vient de se souvenir que Sanzo allait dans cette direction.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4:

La fête à lieu.Pour remercier le groupe de les avoir aidés,le chef du village leur offre le Sutra du Ciel Saint qui appartenait à Komyo Sanzo,le maître de sanzo.Sanzo retourne à l'auberge,tandiis que Gojyo part à la conquête des femmes,Hakkaï accompagné d' Hakuryu rentre dans un pub où le Saké est servi à volonté et Goku parcourt les rues lorsqu'il croise Ririn,jusqu'à ce qu'ils sentent la présence d'un Yokaï...

-Goku: Il parle en courant "J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé à Sanzo !!!"

A l'auberge . Sanzo est allongé sur l'un des lits, le Sutra d'une main, l'autre posée sur son front. Il ferme les yeux et repense à son passé

-Sanzo: "Si je n'avais pas été si faible, vous seriez encore en vie à l' heure qu'il est... Maître... !!!! " _Un Yokaï !?! Depuis quand est-il ici? J'étais tellement __perdu dans mes pensées que je ne l'ai pas senti avant !_

Il prend son flingue en main avant de sortir de l'auberge.Il sent la présence du yokaï mais ne le voit pas.

-Sanzo: "**Montre toi!Je sais que tu es là! **"

Personne ne répond.C'est le silence total...

-Goku :"SANZOOOOOO!!!!!"

-Sanzo: lui file un coup de Harisen en plein dans la tête" **ARRÊTE DE GUEULER COMME UN IMBÉCILE!!!!! TU ME CASSES LES OREILLES!!!! **" Ò.Ó

**-**Hakkaï: "Sanzo! Tu n'es pas blessé?"

-Sanzo: " Non, mais où est encore passé cette saloperie de Kappa?" è.é

-Hakkaï: "Aucune idée ". Il est surement..."

-Gojyo: "C'est de moi que vous parlez? Alors comme ça, on s'inquiètes pour moi, 'Maître Sanzo'? C'est trop mignon...Hé!!! Fais gaffe,bonze tordu !!!! "

-Sanzo: " Ta gueule! Tu sors encore une connerie de ce genre et je t'envoie au paradis des cafards! Quoique ta place serait plutôt l'enfer des cafards...Hé! "

-Ririn: "Sanzo!!!!!" Lui saute dessus. "Ca faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas amusé tout les deux." n.n

-Sanzo: "Qui t'a permi de monter sur mes épaules ?!? Descends tout de suite!!! Et puis c'est pas le moment de s'amuser!"

Le sol se met à trembler.Un monstre de 4 mètres de haut apparaît devant Sanzo.

-Ririn: "Oh,ça va,ça va,je vais m'en occuper de ce monstre" Elle descends de ses épaules et avance vers le monstre "J'vais te régler ton compte!Prends ça! Ririn Kick!!!!"

Le monstre est alors réduit en poussière et sur le sol,à l'endroit où se tenait le monstre se trouve un domino de Mah-Jong sur lequel est inscrit le mot "Haine".

-Hakkaï: Il ramasse le domino._ C'était un Shikigami! Mais qui a bien pu l'invoquer? Je ne sens plus sa présence..._

-???: "Damoiselle Ririn !!!! Vous n'êtes pas blessée?"

-Ririn: "Yaone!!!!Non,je n'ai rien .Mais si tu es là...Ca veut dire que grand frère est avec toi?" n.n

-Yaone: "Oui,il est avec Dokugaku...Ils devraient bientôt être ici." Au groupe de Sanzo "Merci d'avoir veillé sur elle."

-Hakkaï: "Oh,ce n'est rien ..."

-???: "Ririn!!!! Où était tu passée? Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'éloigner !!!"

-Ririn: "Mais...Grand frère...J'ai pas fait exprès ...Je me suis perdue et..."

-Goku: "Désolé de vous interrompre mais vous n'êtes pas venus ici pour les Sutras par hasard?"

-Kogaiji: " 'Les Sutras' ? Ce qui veut dire que vous en avez plusieurs?"

-Goku: "Oups n.n'...Quoi qu'il en soit,vous n'aurez jamais le Sutra du Ciel Maléfique et le Sutra du Ciel Saint!"

-Kogaiji: "Elle est bien bonne celle-là...Figurez-vous que le Sutra du Ciel Saint est en _**NOTRE **_possession."

-Le groupe: "QUOI ?!?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5:

Après avoir senti la présence d'un Yokaï, Goku,Ririn,Hakkaï et Gojyo ont rejoint Sanzo devant l'auberge,lorsqu'un monstre apparaît devant eux. Ririn affronte alors la créature et la bat facilement. Le monstre était en fait un Shikigami. Le groupe de Sanzo est vite rejoint par la bande de Kogaiji et celui-ci leur révèle alors que le Sutra du Ciel Saint est en sa possession...

-Sanzo: "C'est impossible ! Puisque c'est moi qui l'ai" Il prends le Sutra dans sa main droite et le montre.

-Kogaiji: "Vous êtes naïfs!" Il sort le Sutra d'une de ses poches et le montre au groupe." C'est pas le Sutra du Ciel Saint, ça peut-être ?"

-Sanzo: "???" Il ouvre alors le Sutra et découvre à l'intérieur un dessin représentant un personnage avec un texte disant 'Merci de m'avoir acheté cettebricole . Vous êtes faciles à plumer XD ' _ o.0 Le vieux s'est fait rouler et nous refile de la pacotille...Il aurait pas pu regarder à l'intérieur avant?!? "_**Fait chier** !!!" Il jette le faux Sutra par terre.Au groupe **"Venez,on se barre de là** !!!"

-Kogaiji: "Pas question! Vous avez quand même un Sutra...Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais vous laissez partir comme si de rien n'était?" Il se dirige vers Sanzo.

-Goku: "Et moi je ne te laisserais pas t'approcher de Sanzo comme ça !" Il s'est mis en travers du chemin de Kogaiji.

Kogaiji invoque un démon mais Goku l'évite.Il s'élance vers Kogaiji et lui donne un coup de poing en plein visage. Kogaiji se relève et frappe Goku de toutes ses forces. Il tombe 3 mètres plus loin.

-Goku: "Merde!" Il se relève "Nyoibo! Prends ça!!!" Il s'apprête à frapper Kogaiji avec le Nyoibo, mais un hurlement retentit,en direction de l'endroit le plus sombre du village "Qu'est ce que c'était ?"

-Kogaiji: Au groupe de Sanzo "On se reverra! Dokugaku,Ririn,Yaone! On s'en va." Ils sortent du village en volant,à l'aide des dragons qu'ils avaient laissés en arrivant.

Le groupe de Sanzo se rend à l'endroit d'où venait le cri.Ils découvrent un cadavre de femme sur le sol,la tête contre le sol. Gojyo la retourne et se rend compte qu'il s'agit de Sakura.Elle a les yeux grands ouverts et est couverte de sang.

-Gojyo: "Qui...Qui à bien pu faire une chose pareille à une si jolie fille? Si jamais...Si jamais je le retrouve...**JE LUI FAIS LA PEAU!!!!!"**

Ils entendent quelqu'un pleurer derrière un arbre.Hakkaï va voir derrière l'arbre et découvre un enfant .

-Hakkaï: "Est-ce que tu vas bien? Tu n'es pas blessé?"

-Enfant: il tremble de peur et à les yeux en larmes)"...N...Non...J...Je ...N'ai rien...Mais...Mais Sakura...Elle...Elle...Elle est morte!!! " Il se met à pleurer.

-Hakkaï: "N'aies pas peur...Tu ne risques plus rien maintenant..."

-Enfant: "...Ou...Oui..."

-Hakkaï: "Quel est ton nom?"

-Enfant: "...Je m'appelle...Akira..."

-Hakkaï: "Hé bien Akira...Tu viens?" Il tends sa main vers lui et Akira le rejoint.

Ils se dirigent vers le reste du groupe lorsque Akira se met à trembler.

-Hakkaï: "Ca ne va pas ?"

-Akira:" ...C'est...C'est...lui qui a tué Sakura!!!" Il montre Goku "Espèce d'assassin!!! Pourquoi...**Pourquoi t'as fait ça"**

-Goku:" Qu...Quoi ???"o.0


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6:

Sanzo s'est rendu compte que le Sutra que leur avait offert le chef du village était un faux.Kogaiji,qui possède le vrai Sutra du Ciel Saint, veut s'emparer de Sutra du Ciel Maléfique de Sanzo mais Goku l'en empêche.Ils s'affrontent mais leur combat est stoppé par un hurlement.Arrivé sur les lieux,le groupe de Sanzo découvre alors le cadavre de Sakura et un enfant du nom d'Akira affirme que Goku est le responsable de ce meutre...

-Akira: A Goku "Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre! Je t'ai vu la tuer puis tu as disparu !"

Les villageois alertés par le hurlement accourent.

-Villageois: "Ca venait de la...!!!! Que s'est-il passé ici ?"

-Akira: Montre Goku "C'est lui ! Il a tué Sakura !!!!"

-Chef du village: "Attrapez le ! Et emmenez le !!!!"

4 villageois attrappent Goku par les bras

-Goku: "_Hé ?!?_ Mais...Mais j'ai rien fait !!! Lâchez-moi !!!!!!!!"

-Chef du village: "Silence !" Au groupe "Dire que je vous faisait confiance ! Rendez moi le Sutra !"

-Sanzo:" Il est quelque part près de l'auberge...De toutes façons c'est un faux."

-Chef du village : "Quoi?!?" A l'un des villageois "Toi! Va chercher le Sutra!" Au groupe. "Disparaissez! Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir ici !!!"

-Hakkaï: "Et Goku ?"

-Chef du village: "Lui, il sera sévèrement puni pour le crime qu'il a commis !!! " Il s'en va.

-Sanzo: "Nous n'avons plus rien a faire ici. On s'en va!"

-Hakkaï: "Tu comptes laisser Goku ici et partir comme si de rien n'était? On ne sait même pas ce qu'ils vont lui faire !!!"

-Sanzo: "Tu l'as dit toi même :'"on ne sait pas'. T'as pensé à ce qu'ils feraient si on s'en mèle ?Il est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul! et maintenant on s'en va,on perd du temps pour rien !" ÒÓ Il part suivi de Gojyo.

-Hakkaï: Il reste immobile un instant puis frappe un arbre avec son poing. 'Merde! Tiens bon ,Goku...'

Pendant ce temps, les villageois emmènent Goku dans une sorte de prison. Ils le jettent dans une cellule et se mettent à tous le tabasser.

-Villageoise: "Combien d'autres personnes t'as déjà tué comme ça, hein?"

-Enfant: "Elle t'avait rien fait...Et toi...Tu la tues! Salaud !!!!!!" Il lui donne un coup de pied dans le ventre.

-Goku: "Ahhhh...Puisque...je vous dit...que j'ai rien..._**GWAHHHHHHHH !!!!!!**"_

-Villageois: Il lui écrase la main avec son pied aussi fort qu'il le peut. "Et tu crois qu'on va croire quelqu'un comme toi?"

Goku sent que tout le monde le frappe...certains lui donnent des coups de pieds dans le visage, d'autre des coups de poings dans le dos...

-Villageois: "Et d'abord, c'est quoi ce truc sur ta tête,hein? Hé,les gars! Si on enlevait ce truc sur sa tête et qu'on le revends? On dirait de l'or, ça doit valoir une fortune...Je parie qu'il l'a volé!"

- Villageois 2: "Ouais! Tenez le bien!" Il s'approche de Goku et commence à avancer sa main vers sa tête.

-Goku: "!!!! Faites pas ça!" Le villageois ne l'écoute pas et pose sa main sur le contrôleur...Goku sent qu'il est en train de le retirer) "_**NONNNNNNN !!!!! **"_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7:

Maintenant,tous les villageois sont persuadés que c'est Goku qui a tué Sakura.Au grand étonnement d' Hakkaï, Sanzo ne tente rien pour les empêcher d'emmener Goku! Ils le jettent dans une cellule et le tabassent. L'un des villageois décide alors de retirer le contrôleur de Goku...

Sanzo,Hakkaï et Gojyo sont dans la forêt qui se trouve derrière le village.

-Sanzo: "Pourqioi on doit rester ici à rien foutre? On perd du temps pour rien!"

-Hakkaï: "Hakuryu est de mon côté,alors si tu veux partir tu peux y aller à pieds "

-Sanzo: "...Fais chier..."

-Gojyo:" Pfff...Je préfèrerais passer du temps avec une jolie fille plutôt que de rester à rien foutre avec des mecs..."

Pendant qu'ils parle,un craquement de branches se fait entendre.Ils se préparent à attaquer.

-Goku: Avec un grand sourire. "J'ai eu du mal à vous retrouver ! J'ai fouillé les environs avant d'atterrir ici...On y va? " Il s'avance vers Hakuryu transfrmé en Jeep.

-Sanzo: "Hé!"

-Goku: "Quoi?"

-Sanzo: "Comment ça se fait que tu reviennes en pleine forme alors qu'ils t'ont arrêté pour avoir tué cette fille ?"

-Goku: "j'ai réussi à m' enfuir "

-Sanzo:" ... C'est quoi tes 3 plats préférés?"

-Goku: "Euh...Les ramens...les sushis...et ...Euh...les onigiris pourquoi?"

-Sanzo: Il sort son flingueet le pointe entre les yeux de Goku. "Tu n'est pas Goku."

-Goku:" Hein? Mais...Qu'est ce que tu racontes? ...Sanzo? C'est moi, Goku!"

-Sanzo: "**Ta gueule! **Le vrai aurait dit plus de 3 noms! Il ne pense qu'à bouffer ce con.Et il aurait surement dit des nikumans et des rouleaux de printemps"

-Goku: "Hé! Ar...Arrête! Sanzo! " Sanzo appuie sur la détente de son flingue "Arrê...te..."(il tombe par terre et se transforme en poussière.A l'endroit où il se tenait se trouve un domino de Mah-Jong sur lequel est inscrit le mot "singe".

-Gojyo: "Tsss!" Il ramasse le domino. "Qui peut bien envoyer ces trucs là ,hein?"

-Hakkaï: "Je ne sais pas.Mais en tous cas,cette personne ne veut pas que l'on découvre qui elle est..."

-Sanzo: "C'est le même principe qu'avec le monstre de tout à l'heure...Ce qui veut dire que c'est la même personne qui est derrière cette affaire..Par contre, j'ignore quel est son but..."

-Hakkaï: "Pour l'instant, notre priorité est d'aller chercher Goku. Hakuryu,on retourne au village"

-Hakuryu: "Kyuuuu!"

Ils sortent de la forêt et arrivent aux abords du village.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8:

Dans la forêt de derrière le village, Sanzo,Hakkaï et Gojyo sont rejoints par Goku,qui n'a pas une seule égratignure.Sanzo se rend compte que ce n'est qu'un imposteur et l'élimine.Ils retournent alors au village pour récupérer le vrai Goku...

A peine arrivés à l'entrée du village,une forte odeur de sang se fit sentir.Les cadavres des villageois onchent le sol.Certaines habitations sont en ruines

et du sang en recouvre les murs.Ils remarquent alors que quelqu'un se tient debout au milieu des cadavres, de longs cheveux bruns, regardant sa main droite

pleine de sang en riant.

-Hakkaï:"Goku!" _c'est lui qui a fait ça?Il est terrifiant! 0-o_

-Seiten Taisen: Il se retourne,sourit et s'élance vers le groupe.

-Gojyo:"Hé, macaque! Arrête tes conneries!" Il fait apparaître son Shakujo.

Seiten Taisen lui donne un coup de genou au niveau de l'estomac.

-Gojyo: "Argh!!! Crétin...de singe..." Il tombe sur le sol.

-Seiten Taisen: Il a un grand sourire sur son visage.Gojyo lui attrappe le pied droit.Seiten Taisen lève sa main,prêt a planter ses griffes dans la tête

de Gojyo,mais il bascule sur le côté.

-Hakkaï: les mains prêtes à lancer une nouvelle attaque." Goku! Arrête tout de suite!"

Seiten Taisen ne l'écoute pas et s'élance vers lui. il l'attaque mais Hakkaï esquive ses attaques sauf la dernière,un coup de poing en pleine tête.Il tombe à plat

ventre sur le sol.

Seiten Taisen se tourne dans la direction de Sanzo.

-Sanzo: "Approche,crétin de singe! Mais ne croit pas que je vais gaspiller mes balles pour toi!"

Seiten Taisen court vers Sanzo et essaye de le frapper.Sanzo évite le coup et réplique.Il réussit à frapper Seiten Taisen au visage.Seiten Taisen se relève

et lui donne un coup de pied dans la tête.Il se relève avec difficulté et s'élance sur Seiten Taisen.Il le plaque au sol et pose sa main sur son front.Il récite son

Sutra et le contrôleur de Goku apparaît

-Goku: "Ahhhhhh!!!" (il tombe endormi)

-Sanzo: "Tsss! Il nous aura bien fait courir cet idiot!...Hakuryu,transforme toi!"

-Hakuryu: "Kyuuu" Il se transforme en jeep.

Sanzo transporte les 3 autres dans la voiture et s'installe au volant.

-Hakkaï:" Laisse...Je peux conduire."

-Sanzo:" ...Ouai ...de toutes façons je sais pas comment ça marche ces trucs là."

-Hakuryu: "Keee ! Keeeee! "

-Hakkaï: " Fais attention à ta façon de parler,Sanzo.Hakuryu est vexé!"

-Sanzo: "...Mouais...Bon,on y va ?"

-???:" Vous n'irez nulle part! Héhéhé."

-Hakkaï: "Qui est là? Montrez-vous."

-???: Mais je suis déjà là! Tournez vous un peu et vous verrez.

Ils apperçoivent alors un homme aux très longs cheveux bleu clair attachés assis sur la branche d'un arbre.Ses vêtements semblent être chinois et il

porte des bottes marrons.

-Gojyo:. "C'est surement lui qui a envoyé le monstre et le faux Goku de tout à l'heure!Et je parie que c'est également lui qui a tué Sakura!"

-???: "Oh, vous êtes bien perspicace pour une fois, Sha Gojyo. Laissez moi me présenter. Je me nomme Chin-Îso."

-Gojyo: "Viens te battre! Je vais t'apprendre à ..."

-Goku: "**Gojyo**! Laisse le moi! C'est mon combat!!!" à Chin-Îso " Toi! Descends de là qu'on s'explique!"

-Chin-Îso: " Et pourquoi je devrais obéir à un gamin comme toi,hein?"

-Goku: "Il m'énèrve ce type! **NYOIBO!!!!!**" Il court vers l'arbre où est installé Chi-Îso et saute pour l'atteindre avec son Nyoibo "Prends ça !!!!!!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9: Confrontation

Sanzo, Hakkaï et Gojyo retournent au village pour récupérer Goku. Arrivés sur les lieux, ils constatent avec stupeur que Goku, changé en Seiten Taisen, a massacré tous les villageois.Ils le combattent et c'est finalement Sanzo qui parvient à le calmer en lui remettant son contrôleur. Mais à peine le combat fini, ils découvrent

que c'est Chin-Îso,un Yokaï, qui est à l'origine du meurtre de Sakura.Goku décide alors de le combattre seul...

-Goku: "Prends ça!!!!!!!" Il frappe de toutes ses forces avec son Nyoibo.,mais au moment de l'impact avec Chin-Îso,celui-ci se téléporte derrière Goku.

-Chin-Îso: "Trop lent." Il l'attrappe au cou et l'envoie vers le sol. "Voyons voir si tu résisteras suffisament longtemps face à mon nouveau shikigami" Il

claque des doigts. Le shikigami s'approche de Goku et le soulève par le col de sa cape.

-Goku: "San...Sanzo?!?"

-Chin-Îso: "Alors,qu'est ce que tu en penses?Il est parfait,non?Il est en tous points identique à l'original. Avec ça tu ne pourras rien faire,héhéhéhé"

-Goku: "Ordure!"

-Hakkaï: " Goku! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas un vrai Sanzo alors ne retiens pas tes coups."

-Goku: "O...Ok! _Yaaaahh__**hhhh**__!!!!!!" _Il frappe le shikigami avec son Nyoibo. Le shikigami le lâche mais ne disparaît pas. "Qu...Quoi?!? Il devrait

disparaïtre normalement!"

-Chin-Îso: " Celui-ci est beaucoup plus résistant que les deux autres.Allez 'Sanzo',montre leur ce que tu sais faire! héhéhéhéhé!

Le shikigami Sanzo court vers Goku et lui donne un coup de poing dans la tête.

-Chin-Îso: " Alors? Qu'est ce que ça te fait d'être frappé par ton cher Sanzo?"

-Goku: Il se relève."Pfff.Le vrai Sanzo est beaucoup plus fort que ça!"

-Chin-Îso: "Oh,tu n'a rien? Dans ce cas..." Il claque des doigts et des shinigamis Hakkaï,Gojyo et Goku apparaissent. et plaquent les vrais Sanzo, Hakkaï

et Gojyo au sol.Chin-Îso se dirige vers le vrai Sanzo et l'attrappe par les cheveux.

-Goku: "_Touche pas à Sanzo !!!!!!" _Il se lance vers lui ,mais un shikigami Chin-Îso lui attrappe les deux bras et l'immobilise à terre.

-Chin-Îso: "Maintenant,regarde comment ton cher Sanzo va souffrir,héhéhé." Il griffe le visage de Sanzo pendant que le shikigami Hakkaï le maintient

à genoux.

-Sanzo: "Espèce de salaud..._Arghhhhhh!" En entendant ces mots, Chin-Îso luia planté ses griffes dans l'épaule, puis dans le ventre._

_-Goku: "__**SANZOOOOO!!!**_ Connard!!! Touches pas à Sanzo !!!!! " Tou en criant, des larmes lui coulent sur le visage.

-Chin-Îso: "Héhéhé...Tu as raison,je ne vais plus y toucher...J'ai une bien meilleure idée.C'est toi qui va le tuer! " Il claque des doigts et le shikigami

Chin-Îso disparaît.

-Goku:" Jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille! ...Ah...Qu...Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?!?" il se tient la tête.

-Hakkaï: "Goku! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

-Goku: " Je...Je ne sais pas...C'est comme si...Il y avait quelqu'un dans ma tête!" Il attrappe son Nyoibo "Mes...Mes mains...Elles bougent

toutes seules!!! " Il s'avance vers Sanzo,toujours retenu par le shikigami Hakkaï.

-Gojyo: "Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous?!? "

-Goku: " _Je...Je contrôle plus rien !!!!!" _Il regarde Sanzo avec un regard appeuré " Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?" Il s'arrête tout à coup juste devant Sanzo

et lui plante le Nyoibo dans le ventre avec force puis le retire

-Sanzo: "_**Gwarghhhhh!!!!**_ " Il tombe par terre,dans une marre de sang.

La pluie commence à tomber.

-Goku: Il lâche son Nyoibo et regarde ses mainscouvertes de sang. "...Sa...San...zo..._Sanzo_...**_SANZOOOOOOO !!!!!!!_** "


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10:

Le combat entre Goku et Chin-Îso débute,mais Chin-Îso a l'avantage et ses shikigamis capturent le groupe de Sanzo.Il prend alors le contrôle de Goku et le pousse à attaquer Sanzo...

-Goku: "...Sa...San...zo..._Sanzo_..._**SANZOOOOOOO !!!!!!!"**_

-Chin-Îso: " Je te l'avais bien dit que c'était toi qui allait le tuer. Assassin!_Assassin_ _**Assassin ! **_Hahahahaha."

-Goku: Encore sous le choc "Espèce..._Espèce de salaudddd !!!!!!! " _Il essaie de le frapper mais Chin-Îso disparaît.

On entend sa voix résonner au loin.

-Chin-îso: "Tu es trop faible pour espérer me vaincre.Je me suis suffisament amusé avec vous pour aujourd'hui..."

-Goku: Il tombe à genoux et frappe du poing contre le sol. " Merde! Merde!!_ Merde!!! __**MERDE!!!!!! "**_

-Gojyo: " _Sanzo! __**Sanzo !!!!**_Hé,Hakkaï, il ne se réveille pas !!!!! "

-Hakkaï: Il s'approche de sanzo. " !!!! Son état est grave! je vais essayer de cicatriser sa blessure!" Il met ses mains au dessus de la blessure de Sanzo et

commence à le soigner,mais n'y arrive pas car il a perdu trop de forces. "Ona pas le choix, il faut l'emmener d'urgence chez un médecin!"

-Goku: "P'tain! Sans moi,il ne serait pas dans cet état !!!" Il est toujours à genoux sur le sol,le poing serré,des larmes coulant sur son visage

-Gojyo: "Hé reste pas planté là, aide nous plutôt à le porter qu'on l'allonge à l'arrière de la jeep!

-Hakkaï: " Ce n'est pas de ta faute,Goku...Il avait tout calculé afin de te destabiliser et de te contrôler pour attaquer Sanzo...Mais ne t'en fait pas pour lui,

c'est un dur,tu le connais."

-Goku: "...Tu as raison..." il se lève et les aide à porter Sanzo jusqu'à Hakuryu transformé en Jeep.

-Hakkaï: S'installe au volant "Fonce, Hakuryu,le temps presse!"

-Hakuryu: " Kyuuu! Kyuuuu!"

Moins de 15 minutes plus tard, ils atteignent le village suivant.Ils se dépêchent d'emmener Sanzo au médecin.

Le lendemain...

-Médecin:"Hé bien,c'était juste...Vous l'auriez amené ici 20 minutes plus tard et il aurait été trop tard pour lui..."

-Goku:"Comment il va? On peut le voir?"

-Médecin: "Il ne s'est pas encore réveilé...Il lui faudra quelques jours...Il a perdu beaucoup de sang,mais je suisétonné qu'il soit encore en vie après une

blessure pareille. Il a besoin de repos."

-Goku: "Oui, mais quand est-ce qu'on pourra le voir ?"

-Médecin: " Pas avant demain..."

-Goku: "Ahhh "

-Hakkaï: " En attendant on va réserver des chambres.Ne t'inquiètes pas,Goku,il se réveillera vite. On ira le voir demain matin"

-Goku: "D'accord"

-Hakkaï: au médecin "Encore merci pour ce que vous avez fait" Il fait une courbette.

-Médecin "Bah, c'est mon boulot " A goku " Allez, tiens bon p'tit gars."

-Goku: "Oui "

- Hakkaï: au médecin " A demain "

Ils sortent tout les 3.

-Gojyo: "Pfuah! J'suis crevé moi..."

-Hakkaï: " Haha ,ne t'en fais pas, on arrive à l'auberge..." Il s'arrête après être passé devant une sombre ruelle.

-Goku: "Ca ne va pas, Hakkaï? "

-Hakkaï: "Hein? Non ,ce n'est rien" Il essaye de sourire comme si de rien n'était.

-Goku: "...Si tu le dis..."

Ils se remettent en route mais Hakkaï tourne la tête vers la droite.

-Hakkaï: _Je suis persuadé que l'on est suivi depuis plusieurs jours..._

Dans la ruelle,une ombre disparaît.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11:

Chin-Îso a contrôlé Goku pour le pousser à attaquer Sanzo.Mais il s'est enfuit après s'être assez amusé avec eux.Le groupe se rend dans la ville voisine car Sanzo est gravement blessé.Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé mais il est hors de danger.En sortant de l'hôpital, Hakkaï est persuadé qu'ils sont suivis...

Le lendemain matin vers 5h00,tout le monde dort en ville...

-Goku: "_**Hakkaï!Gojyo!Réveillez-vous!!!!**_ "

-Hakkaï: a moitié endormi "Hein?...Goku...Il est quelle heure?Il fait encore noir dehors..."

-Goku: "Il est déjà 5h00 ! Dépêchez-vous!!! Il faut aller voir Sanzo !"

-Gojyo: "NAN MAIS T'EST MALADE ?!? Nous réveiller à 5 heures du mat' alors que l'hosto ouvre qu'à 9h00 !!!

-Hakkaï: "Bah,maintenant qu'on est debout,autant faire ce qu'on a à faire...Mais dis moi Goku, à quelle heure t'es tu levé?"

-Goku: " J'ai pas dormi de la nuit tellemen j'avais hâte d'être aujourd'hui "

- Hakkaï: o.0 ...

3 heures plus tard,au marché...

-Goku: "Hakkaï...J'ai faim!"

-Hakkaï: "Oui,attends." Il achète de quoi manger et donne un paquet de Nikumans à Goku.

-Goku: "Ouais! Des Nikumans!!!!Dites, après on va voir Sanzo ,hein?"

-Hakkaï: "Mais oui, Goku..."

-???: Regarde vers le sol et parle tout bas "J'ai eu chaud hier... J'ai bien failli me faire repérer...Je ferais plus attention la prochaine...Ah! Pardon!Je ne

vous avez pas...Vu."

-Hakkaï: " Vous n'avez rien?"

-???: " Non,non tout va bien "

-Gojyo: "C'est quoi ton nom,poulette? "

-???:"Je m'appelle Etoyshi Kogutsu ...Et je suis pas une "poulette" !!! è.é J'ai que 16 ans!"

-Gojyo: 0.o" _Elle a du caractère...C'est la première fois qu'une fille me parle de cette façon..._

Tout à coup,un énorme gargouillis se fait entendre.Hakkaï,Goku et Gojyo se retournent vers elle.

-Etoyshi: 0////0 "...Euh...Désolée..."

-goku: " Tu as faim ?"

-Etoyshi: "Euh...Oui...J'étais tellement occupée que je n'ai pas pensé à manger..." TT

-Goku: " Tiens." Il lui tends un Nikuman.

-Etoyshi: "...Mer...Merci..." Elle devient rouge comme une pivoine.

-Goku: " Ouahhh !!!"

-Hakkaï: "Qu'est ce qu'il y a Goku ? Tu m'as fait peur..."

-Goku: "Il est 9 heures !!! Faut qu'on aille voir sanzo !!!!"

-Etoyshi: "Allez-y " Elle attends qu'ils se soient suffisament éloignés avant de rajouter "On se reverra surement..."

Ils se rendent à l'hopital. Sanzo ne s'est toujours pas réveillé,mais selon le médecin,celà ne tardera pas.

En ville, dans l'après-midi.

-Etoyshi: "Euh...Je ne sais pas trop comment dire ça mais...Je viens avec vous!"

-Hakkaï,Gojyo et Goku: "Hein ?!?" 0.0

-Etoyshi: Elle rajoute avec un grand sourire "Ma décision est prise, quoi que vous en pensez "

- Hakkaï: un peu gêné de cette décision soudaine " Euh...Il faudra en parler avec Sanzo..." _Même si je connais déjà sa réaction..._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12:

En attendant l'ouvertur de l'hopital,Goku,Hakkaï et Gojyo se rendent au marché.Ils y font la rencontre d'Etoyshi,une jeune fille de 16 ans.Après que les 3 compagnons aient rendus visite à Sanzo,elle décide de rejoindre le groupe...

Le lendemain, à l'hopital.

-Sanzo: "QUOI ?!?" Tout en disant ce mot, il s'est brusquement relevé de son lit."Je crois que j'ai mal compris...Répètes un peu ce que tu viens de dire..."

-Etoyshi: "J'ai dit 'Je viens avec vous'. Et je ne changerais pas d'avis aussi facilement."

-Sanzo: "C'est absolument _H-O-R-S D-E Q-U-E-S-T-I-O-N !_ Je n'ai jamais..."

-Fille: "_**KYAHHHHHH !!! **__Des Yokaïs!!!! Des Yokaïs attaquent la ville !!!!! _"

-Le groupe+Etoyshi: " !!!" Ils se précipitent à l'extérieur.

-Etoyshi: " Laissez-moi m'en charger,vous verrez bien que je pourrais vous être utile " Elle s'avance seule vers le groupe de Yokaïs. "Qui vous envoie?"

-Yokaï 1: " Nous sommes au service de Kogaiji-Sama ! Nous sommes venus récupérer le Sutra du Ciel Maléfique! Si vous refusez,nous vous tueront

sans hésiter.Fille ou pas!"

-Etoyshi: " Tsss... Essayez donc,pour voir.A moins que vous ayez peur d'une fille?"

-Yokaï 2: "Tu va le regretter !" Il court vers elle et prends un couteau dans sa main.

-Etoyshi: Elle sourit et lève sa main droite. " _Kashiwagi !_ "Tout à coup,une épée se forme.Le manche entouré d'un tissu violet clair,avec à son extrémité

une perle bleue d'où sort un ruban blanc.La garde,couleur ôcre est incrustée de 3 pierres bleues sur chaque face. La lame est d'un bleu très pâle.

"C'est parti !!!" Tout en disant ces mots, elle court vers le Yokaï et lui plante l'épée dans le ventre.

-Yokaï 2 : "_Arghhhhh!!!!! _"

-Etoyshi: "Qui est le prochain?" Elle pose cette question avec un grand sourire.

-Yokaï 3: "Fais pas ta maligne, sale gamine !!!!"

-Etoyshi: "...Tu m'as appellée...'Sale...Gamine' ?" Elle dit ça tout en tremblant, la tête baissée.Puis elle la relève subitement."_**TU VA PAYER POUR **_

_**CET AFFRONT !!!**_ " Elle le tue et celui d'à côté également. "_**Fallait pas m'enerver! **_" Ò.Ó Elle se retourne vers le groupe de Sanzo.

-Sanzo,Hakkaï, Goku et Gojyo: 0.0 _...C'est quoi cette fille?...Elle est encore plus dangereuse que les Yokaïs..._

-Etoyshi: "Vous faites une de ces tête XD...On s'en va?"

-Hakkaï: "Oui,oui n.n" _Mieux pas trop l'enerver...On ne sait pas ce qui pourrait arriver...0.0"_

_Ils grimpent dans la Jeep._

_-_Hakkaï: "Il ne reste qu'une place derrière, entre Goku et Gojyo...Ca ne te dérange pas? "

-Gojyo: " Si tu veux, tu peux te serrer un peu plus contre moi. ////n Ca t'évitera de tomber sur ce stupide singe sans cervelle."

-Goku: " Je suis pas un stupide singe sans cervelle !!!..." Gargouillis.

-Goku et Etoyshi: " J'ai faimmmm !" Ils se regardent,surpris,puis se mettent à rire.

**-**Gojyo: " J'y crois pas ! Exactement en même temps!!! Je retire ce que je disait tout à l'heure...En fait c'est Goku...Mais en fille..."Ô.ô

-Sanzo: "On se retrouve avec un estomac sur pattes de plus...Qu'est ce qui t'a pris d'accepter?"

-Hakkaï: "Haha.Ca ne peut que nous aider,un combattant en plus." n.n

-Sanzo: "..."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13:

Profitant de l'attaque de la ville par un petit groupe de Yokaïs, Etoyshi tient à prouver au groupe qu'elle leur sera utile.C'est avec facilité qu'elle bat les Yokaïs et Hakkaï se rend compte qu'il vaut mieux ne pas l'enerver,mais Sanzo à encore du mal à accepter la présence d'une cinquième personne dans le groupe...

Dans une petite forêt,alors que la nuit comence à tomber...

-Hakkaï: "On va s'arrêter ici pour la nuit, Hakuryu est épuisé." Il dit ça tout en le caresant sur la tête.

-Hakuryu: " Kee..."

-Sanzo: "On n'a pas trop le choix...Hé,Goku! Gojyo! Allez chercher du bois!"

-Goku: " Tout de suite" n.n

-Etoyshi: "Je viens avec vous" Elle court pour les rattrapper.

-Hakkaï: "Elle s'intègre vite." n.n

-Sanzo: "Ouais...Et on dépense aussi 2 fois plus qu'avant en bouffe...Enfin,tant que c'est pas avec mon fric..."

-Etoyshi: Elle arrive en courant,toute contente "Hé! On a trouvé une source chaude !!!"

-Hakkaï: "Où ça?"

-Etoyshi: "Suivez moi" n.n Elle court à travers la forêt jusqu'à arriver dans un coin dépourvu d'arbres.Une source chaude était installée au centre de cet espace,assez grande pour pouvoir accueillir plusieures personnes en même temps.Goku et Gojyo sont debout devant la source.

-Goku: "Sanzo! T'as vu ça?C'est cool hein?"n.n

-Etoyshi: "Je préfères vous prévenir tout de suite: quand ce sera mon tour...le premier qui s'approche,je le tue,compris?" n.n Elle dit ça tout en regardant dans la direction de Gojyo.

-Gojyo: "Pourquoi c'est à moi que tu fais allusion?"

-Goku: "C'est parce que t'es qu'un sale Kappa pervers!"

-Gojyo:"De quoi? Pauvre petit singe sans cervelle!"

-Goku: "**Je suis pas un singe! Espèce de sale Blatte rouge! **"

Ils commencent à en venir aux mains et finissent par tomber tous les 2 dans la source.

-Goku: Il remonte à la surface "Pfuahhh!!! Elle est super bonne cette eau!!!! Mais mes fringues sont trempées... " T.T

-Hakkaï: "Il va falloir les sécher près du feu...Quand il sera allumé..."

-Etoyshi: "Pas de problèmes,je m'en occuppe" Elle court vers le campement,après avoir ramassé suffisament de bois.Arrivée sur place,elle dépose le bois sur le sol. " Kashiwagi!" Elle attrappe son épée et l'approche du tas de bois."Blaze!" Du feu jaillit de l'épée et embrase le tas de bois. " Bien! Voila une bonne chose de faite" n.n

Hakkaï et Sanzo reviennet,suivis de Gojyo,trempé de la tête aux pieds.

-Gojyo: "Du feu! Ca tombe bien,je vais pouvoir me sécher."

-Etoyshi: "Goku n'est pas avec vous?"

-Hakkaï: " Il est resté à la source.Il m'a confié ses vêtements pour que je les lui sèche."

-Gojyo:" Il vient d'en sortir et il y retourne.Franchement..."

-Etoyshi: " Quand il reviendra, ce sera mon tour "

-Hakkaï: "En l'attendant, je vais préparer le dîner." Il sort des provisions d'un sac et commence à les faire cuire.

Moins de 3 minutes plus tard...

-Goku: " Je commençais à avoir faim" il est revenu de la source,une serviette autour de la taille.

-Etoyshi: 0///0 "Bon...Heu...C'est...C'est mon tour...N'oubliez pas ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure" Elle court vers la source. Avant de rentrer dans l'eau, elle enroule une serviette autour d'elle. "Ahhhh...Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été dans une source comme celle-là.Enfin,tant que personne ne s'approche c'est parfait ..." Elle entend une brindille casser. "Qui est là? Je croyais avoir dit que je ne voulais voir personne dans les environs !" _Je parie que c'est cet __imbécile de Gojyo...Quel sale voyeur celui-là... _"...Goku ?!? Qu...Qu'est ce que tu fais...là..." 0///0

Goku arrive de derrière les arbres et s'arrête juste devant la source,dans laquelle est installée Etoyshi.

-Goku: " C'est Gojyo qui m'a dit de venir...Il...Il a dit qu'il t'avait entendue hurler..." Il détourne son regard,tout en rougissant.

-Etoyshi: _Je vais le tuer ce sale Kappa !!!! _"...Je n'ai pas hurlé...Il a surement dit ça pour que tu viennes ici et que je te frappes...Dis,Goku...Si...Si je te disais...Que j'ai menti...A propos de mon âge...Qu'est-ce que tu dirais?"

-Goku: Il la regarde. "Tu n'as pas 16 ans? tu as quel âge alors? 14?15?"

-Etoyshi: Elle baisse la tête "...En fait...Je suis plus..."

-Hakkaï:"Excusez-moi si je dérange...Mais Sanzo commence à s'impatienter" "Il se retourne,un peu gêné.

-Etoyshi: "Oh!J'arrive dans 5 minutes."

-Hakkaï: "On te laisse alors." Il emmène Goku avec lui pendant qu'Etoyshi sort de l'eau et s'habille.

5 minutes plus tard...

-Sanzo: "Je vais enfin pouvoir y aller dans cette source...Pas trop tôt..."

-Goku: _Je me demande ce qu'elle voulait dire tout à l'heure..._


End file.
